These Scars Won't Heal
by Lucius McLean
Summary: Dave's past


Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to WB and NBC++ (I'm starting to get really tired of writing this)  
This is Dave's past story.   
  
Dave looked at his clock, Shit! He was late for work, Weaver would kill him. Well, she would find a way to do that anyhow. He ran over the road, not seeing the car driving towards him.  
He felt himself being thrown backwards and landing on the asphalt. He felt his leg and head pounding. Soon he was surrounded by people, looking down at him.  
"Sir, Are you okay?" One lady asked  
"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, I just found out that I wanted to stargaze in the middle of the road" He replied  
"I have called an ambulance, they will be here soon" A man said.  
They heard a ambulance coming closer, and soon Doris was looking down at him.  
"Dr. Malucci?"  
"Hello Doris, Nice day" He smiled  
"Are you having any pain?"  
"Major Headache, probably from the crash, or I just have a major hangover from the weekend and my leg hurts. Doris smiled  
"Don't worry, we're going to take care of you, I'll guess you want to go to County?  
He felt himself being lifted up on a gurney, and put into the ambulance. On the way to the hospital, he had some small talk with Doris, and he found out that she had two kids, and was happily married.  
The ambulance soon arrived at county, and the doors opened. Cleo, Chuny and Jing-Mei stood there waiting.  
"What do we got?" Dave heard Cleo's voice saying  
"Me, I decided to find a faster way to get to work" He said, before Doris got the chance to say anything.  
"Malucci? What happened?" Jing-Mei said surprised  
"I had a rather unpleasant meeting with a car. I'm fine, there is no need to make such fuss." Jing-Mei and Doris lifted together, and soon they rolled him inside.  
"I'm Fine" Malucci said, not really understanding why they were making so much out of this."  
"Malucci, I don't think you want to walk with a bone sticking out of your leg" Cleo said while preparing an IV.  
"What? I just though I had smashed it a little"   
"Have you been committed to this hospital before?" Chuny asked  
"Yeah, I think so"  
"Do you know if you are allergic to any drugs?"   
"Yeah, I think I am. I just don't remember right now, I think I killed a few brain cells in the crash. "  
"Chuny, go see if you can find his file downstairs" Cleo said. Dave heard her words over and over again.  
"No, there's no need to do that, I'm fine. You don't need my file"  
"Yes we do Malucci, we have to find out what drug you are allergic to.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Dave Malucci's chart" Chuny said to the file-man.  
"Just wait a second" the man answered and walked away. After a few seconds he returned with a fat file. He gave it to Chuny, and asked her to sign for it. She did, and walked up to the ER again, wondering if this really could be Dave's file, if it was Dave had been committed over a least forty times. Upstairs she gave Cleo the file. Shocked of the size of it Cleo and Jing-Mei opened the file and looked at the information inside  
  
May1973: Born, Parents Rosa Malucci and Robert Malucci  
May1979: Broken arm  
Des1979: Cuts  
Feb1980: Broken arm, small cuts   
Nov1980: medium sized cuts  
Des1980: Two Broken ribs  
Jan1981: Two Broken ribs, small cuts  
Des1981: Broken arm, two broken ribs, medium sized cuts  
Apr1982: Concussion, medium sized cuts  
Jul1982: Broken arm, broken rib, medium sized cuts  
Des1982: Concussion, small cuts.  
May1983: Broken jaw, concussion, broken arm  
Des1984: Medium cuts, broken leg  
Des1984: Broken Jaw, small cuts  
Jan1985: Medium cuts  
Des1985: Broken ribs  
Feb1986: Broken nose, broken arm  
May1987: Drunk  
Jul1987: Broken Jaw, medium cuts  
Des1987: Medium cuts  
Aug1988: Drunk  
Nov1988: Drunk  
Des1988: Broken leg, broken arm, two broken ribs  
Des1989: Broken nose, three broken ribs, broken arm  
Des1989: Drunk  
Jan1990: Broken arm, cuts  
  
They looked stunned at all the facts, it seemed like Dave had been a abuse case, when he was little, but why did it seem like anything had been done, no one had looked at the family situation. They looked once more and saw that there were one allergy. Jing-Mei and Cleo looked at each other. Then walked into the room again.  
  
Benton came down and fixed his leg quickly, mumbling something about that Malucci should have been watching were he was going.  
  
"Dave we have to take off your shirt, so we can check that everything is as it should be." Jing-Mei said afterwards trying to act casually. He just nodded, and knew that they had seen everything in his file.   
"Can you lean forward" Cleo said.   
"I'm fine really" Malucci said  
"Yeah, but we have to check anyway, you were after all hit by a car" Cleo said. Dave reluctantly did as he was told to.  
Jing-Mei looked at his back, and saw small scars. Scars from cigarette burns. She listened to his breathing through her stethoscope.  
"What are these scars from?" Jing-Mei asked even though she already knew the answer.   
"They are from a cigarette" He said shortly  
"Who did this to you?" She asked.  
Dave knew that they already knew, so he decided to stop hiding it. "They are from when my father had been drinking a little too much."  
"Your father?" Cleo asked.  
"Yeah, not everyone had caring fathers, who enjoyed spending times with their sons." He said laying back on the bed.  
"Did he hit you?" Jing-Mei asked, she wanted to help him  
"Listen, I don't want to talk about this, but let's just say that my father got kinda violent when he drank, and he drank a lot." Dave said  
"Is there anything I can do?" Jing-Mei asked wanting to help as much as she could  
"Yeah, don't talk about it anymore. It belongs to the past, it's to late to make a change. The only way I can do anything about it is to make sure no one else have to go through the same as I."  
"Ok, I'll find you a room, so you can get some sleep" Cleo said.  
"Ok" Malucci said only, feeling that the morphine he had got for his leg, made him tired. He closed his eyes and slowly he fell into the same nightmare as he had had so many times before.  
  
The six year old Dave sat in the corner of the living room, playing with some trains. He made a happy choo-choo sound, and let the trains smash into each other with a loud BOOM. Suddenly he heard his father swearing. A shadow fell over him and he looked up, and saw his father standing there, his face red of anger.  
"Hey Dad" Dave smiled "Do you want to play trains with me?"  
"DAVE! I'm tired after work, and you are making all this sounds and makes it impossible to let anyone sleep!!" His father yelled  
"I'm sorry dad" Dave said, feeling terrible  
"Not as sorry as you will be!" Robert Malucci yelled.  
The rest of it was almost like a blur, his father lifting him up and throwing him on the floor. He landed with his hand outstretched, and he heard a little snap.  
Before he knew it, his father was down on his knees next to him, "Oh, Dave I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I have to get you to the hospital, if they ask just tell them that you fell on your arm outstretched. OK son? And after that we can go get some ice cream. He never got that ice cream after being in the hospital, he got a beating and was sent up to his room.  
  
Suddenly it was Christmas, he and his mother and father sat down around the table. And his dad was supposed to cut up the turkey. He had been drinking some, and suddenly he decided to cut Dave instead of the turkey. And the same excuse came. "I'm sorry son, I'm so sorry. We better get to the hospital, just tell them that you played with a knife, ok son? You'll get a nice present tomorrow from Santa for being good" Santa decided to drop Dave's house that year and all the next years.  
  
The place switched again, and now it was May, his birthday. And he was ten years old.  
  
Suddenly it was May again. And he was 14 years old, by now he was used to his fathers beatings, and he had constantly big blue bruises. Because he was *fighting a lot* as his father told the staff at the hospital.  
He sat in his room, after being hit pretty badly. Suddenly Frank stuck his head inside of Dave's window.  
"Hey Dave! Look what I got!" He showed Dave a six pack of beer.   
"happy birthday!" Frank said while handing him the six pack. Dave drank them all, quickly. And then he had been walking around in the park, near his house. Singing some song, until the cops found him and took him to the hospital.  
  
The place switched again, and now he found himself looking at his house, with a bag over his shoulder. Now it was to much for him, and he wanted to escape. The attempt succeeded and he didn't talk to his parents after that. His mother had always just watched when her Ronald beat his son. No, he would probably never speak to them again.  
  
He woke up, with sweat on his forehead. He looked around, he was in his own apartment, in his own bed. Everything had been a dream, the hospital didn't know anything about his past. Luckily. He couldn't imagine how it would be if they found out. And he knew that he would never let them know either. He would never let them know. Never. It was a chapter of his past, a chapter he wanted to tear out. But he knew it was impossible, couldn't change the past.  
  
He took a shower and dressed before walking out of his apartment, hiding his true self, under a hard and cold mask. He could never let them know, never.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
